


Actually Angie

by AvatarWanderful



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/F, F/M, Love Actually References, Peggy Carter as Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarWanderful/pseuds/AvatarWanderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Christmas approaches, Peggy falls in love with the tea girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Angie

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt from hayleyatwellisbae.tumblr.com which was 'Cartinelli but love actually AU where Peggy is this super important person/director? and Angie is her secretary/tea lady or whatever and basically I have lots of feelings about Hugh grant's character in love actually and I need fic'

When Peggy Carter agreed to be patient zero for the serum, that was all she'd ever expected to be: a test. She hadn't expected Dr Erskine to be killed and the serum lost. She certainly hadn't expected to be given the epithet of Captain America (her surprise was largely predicated upon her English accent and breasts).  
What she'd expected least of all, though, was being frozen under an ice cap for seventy years and waking up in the 21st century.

xxx

The more things change, the more things stay the same. Technology was leaps and bounds ahead of what it was in 1945 but people were no better. Peggy learned very quickly that the world still needed saving.  
The Avengers helped. Mostly.

xxx

'You are such an arsehole, Tony.'  
'I can't believe you're still giving me crap for that whole Ultron situation! I was trying to help!'  
Peggy was still giving Tony crap for that whole Ultron situation. It wasn't all bad though. The Avengers had some new members and a whole new base.  
Things could always be worse.

xxx

It was early November, and Peggy needed tea. What Pietro lacked in skill, he made up for in pure speed. If she could get him to actually use his brain in a fight as well as his legs, he'd be a huge asset to the team. Unfortunately, three hours of handing him his ass had yet to convince him that speed wasn't enough.  
She headed to her office and crumpled into her chair, her joints cracking as she moved. She reached over to her desk and made an announcement over the intercom.  
'Could someone PLEASE bring me some tea!'

xxx

When the tea finally arrived, Peggy promptly forgot all about it on account of the woman who brought it being the most beautiful person Peggy had ever seen. Unfortunately, the woman couldn't make tea to save her life.  
After the third dropped cup, Peggy intervened.  
'Just leave the trolley there and I'll just make it myself.'  
'Oh fuck, I've already screwed up haven't I. I mean, obviously I've screwed up, what with the three broken cups and all, but I'm really sorry, it's just that today's my first day and you're Captain Fucking America and I'm just a failed actress and why am I even telling you my shitstorm of a life story when it does absolutely fuck all to fix this situation and I need to stop fucking swearing 'cause you're from the 1940s...'  
Peggy had fought aliens, robots and HYDRA, but she had no idea how to combat the seemingly endless stream of words coming out of the woman's mouth.  
'Listen, listen, it's fine. The cups are fine, the swearing's fine, you know I was a soldier right? I mean, I've heard swearing before.'  
'Oh. Right. Well, I should really be going anyway, FRIDAY will get really annoyed.'  
It wasn't until after she'd left that Peggy realised she'd forgotten to ask for her name.

xxx

It was late November, and Peggy needed tea. At least, that was her excuse. The reality was that she wanted to find the Tea Girl. According to Tony, nobody had been fired in the last two weeks, but Peggy had been unable to find her since their first meeting. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that the Avengers had been rather busy in the last few days.  
Peggy entered the cafeteria and saw her.  
'Excuse me, could I have some tea please?'  
The Tea Girl dropped the cup she was holding.  
'FUCK!'

xxx

Once the mess was cleaned up, the Tea Girl brought Peggy her tea.  
'I hope it's OK. I mean, I haven't dropped it so...'  
'Why don't you sit with me. I could do with some company.'  
The Tea Girl dropped the cup just as she was handing it to Peggy.  
'SHIT!'

xxx

An hour later, Peggy's tea was stone cold and long forgotten. The Tea Girl's name was Angie and Peggy was fairly certain that she hadn't been born so much as created by a great wizard who had somehow managed to imbue life onto a ray of sunshine. Peggy was also fairly certain that Angie was the first person since Steve to make her smile this much.

xxx

'Well shit, Pegs, just go for it. Get some tail!'  
It was early December, and Peggy was regretting her decision to tell Darcy about her crush.  
'Darcy, I'm in no emotional state to 'just go for it'. Besides, what if she's not into women? I don't know enough about her. Maybe I should follow Natasha's advice after all.'  
'Absolutely not. You are not going to put her under 24-hour surveillance and intimidate her family into telling you everything there is to know about Angie. That's stupid advice from the one person in this building who's more emotionally stunted than you.'  
'Does that include...'  
'Yes, that includes the Vision. You are officially less in touch with your emotions than a robot.'

xxx

On Christmas Eve, Darcy slapped Peggy.  
It took three minutes for Peggy to recover from her state of shock at this turn of events.  
'God damn it Pegs, it's Christmas! Just go to her house, tell her you love her, and get on with your life instead of moping around all the time!'  
'I resent that! I do not mope.'  
At that moment, Wanda walked in and laughed until she cried. When she finally recovered, she slapped Peggy.  
It took four minutes for Peggy to recover from her state of shock at this turn of events.  
'You claim you do not mope? I am unlucky enough to feel your mind and sometimes you are moping so much that I want to cry. Vision does not understand why I am so sad, so I tell him it is your fault. He thinks you are too mean with me in training as he has no other thoughts of why you make me want to cry.'  
Peggy decided the best way to avoid being slapped by anyone else was to explain everything to Angie. First though, she decided to explain everything to the Vision.

xxx

Peggy looked up at the door. Apartment 3C. This was Angie's. Peggy knocked. And knocked. And knocked. On the third knock, the door to apartment 3D opened and an old lady turned to shout at Peggy.  
'She's not here for God's sake! She said she was spending Christmas with her family, now shut up!'

xxx

It took Natasha 87 seconds to find the address for Angie's parents' house.

xxx

The door opened on the second knock to reveal an older couple whom Peggy assumed were Angie's parents and three kids whom Peggy hoped weren't Angie's.  
'I'm so sorry to intrude on your Christmas Eve, it's just that I'm looking for Angie Martinelli because I really need to tell her that I've been an enormous idiot and the truth is that I'm actually rather in love with her regardless of her complete inability to keep hold of a teacup.'  
It was at that point that Peggy realised Angie had come down the stairs. Angie pushed through her assorted family members and kissed Peggy full on the lips.  
'Merry Christmas Pegs.'  
It took five minutes for Peggy to recover from her state of shock at this turn of events.

xxx

A month later, the Avengers returned from a week-long mission. As they got off the quinjet, each member was greeted by their respective loved ones.  
Darcy hugged Sam, who gave her a kiss on the top of the head. Tony ran up to Pepper and started peppering her face with kisses despite Darcy's cries of 'Oh God Dad, stop it, you're in public!' Wanda pulled the Vision off towards their room. Thor picked up Jane and walked off with her perched on his shoulders.  
Peggy promptly forgot about all of this when Angie came flying at her like a bullet and covered her in kisses.  
Peggy certainly wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed it and prompts are welcome at trashanddrivel.tumblr.com


End file.
